


After Rain Stop

by Jogag_Busang, NonaNebula



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Jika hujan telah reda, Sasuke berjanji akan segera menemuinya.





	After Rain Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.

            Sasuke selesai membaca surat dari Naruto. Dia merasa terharu dengan kata-kata dari temannya tersebut. Teman? Ya, sekarang mereka berdua adalah teman, bukan lagi musuh yang ingin saling melenyapkan.

            Elang pembawa pesan itu membumbung ke udara, mungkin terbang kembali ke desa Konoha. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap langit dengan pandangan yang teramat tenang.

            “Sudah lama sekali. Mungkin aku harus segera pulang.”

            Sasuke tersenyum sekarang. Dilipatnya kertas tadi dengan hati-hati. Dia lalu memandang ke depan. Hamparan lautan begitu menyejukkan. Ombak yang bergulung mencipta sensasi yang mendesir di hati. Ada jejak kakinya di sepanjang pasir pantai.

            Sasuke merapikan jubah hitamnya. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dia melanjutkan langkah semula. Sinar matahari terbenam membuat tubuhnya hangat. Satu pikiran yang menghampiri benaknya mengisi perjalanannya kali ini.

            _Konoha._

            Ah, memikirkan desa tersebut membuat Sasuke tidak dapat berjalan dengan tenang. Campuran antara sedih, bahagia, dan gelisah menyatu dalam badan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak dapat menyangka jika ada secuil rasa rindu yang mencuat di hatinya. Kerinduan kepada seseorang.

            _Seorang perempuan._

            Sambil menikmati sisa-sisa pemandangan pantai sebelum masuk ke dalam hutan, Sasuke mengingat kembali tentang masa mudanya dulu. Betapa dia pernah memiliki sebuah keluarga yang sangat dia sayangi. Ayah, ibu, kakak... Hati Sasuke selalu terasa perih setiap kali bayangan wajah mereka melintas di benaknya. Betapa dia dulu juga pernah menjadi sosok yang penuh dengan dendam karena hal tersebut. Atau betapa buruk perbuatannya.

            Menit-menit berjalan dengan pikiran semacam itu.

            Bagaimanapun juga, Konoha tetaplah rumah bagi Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali sejak perpisahan dengan _Rokudaime_ serta seorang _kunoichi_... (lebih baik tidak usah disebut, hanya menambah rasa sesak di dada saja). Dan dia sekarang memang harus kembali. Mungkin tidak akan lama saat berada di Konoha. Satu dua hari sudah cukup. Katakanlah, ini adalah acara menjenguk desa. Kemudian Sasuke akan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

            Entah sudah berapa lama dia berjalan di hutan. Sinar matahari tidak tampak, yang terjadi malah awan yang semakin menghitam. Rintik-rintik turun tanpa bisa ditahan. Sasuke tentu menyadarinya. Maka, diputuskanlah untuk berhenti sejenak. Di bawah pohon yang cukup lebat, dia berlindung.

            Menunggu hujan reda itu membosankan, Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Terlalu lama mengharap untuk segera berhenti ternyata jauh lebih membosankan. Dan ini membuat Sasuke menjadi paham akan beberapa hal.

            Ada seseorang yang juga sedang menunggunya.

            _Seorang perempuan._

            Setelah hujan berhenti, Sasuke berjanji, dia akan segera menemuinya. Menemui Haruno Sakura.


End file.
